


enthrall

by athdhea



Series: Prompts and Requests [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Occasional Companion!Cullen, Tent shenanigans, cullen is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athdhea/pseuds/athdhea
Summary: Her head cants, lighthearted grin darkening into something almost predatory, “is my Commander throwing a tantrum?”





	enthrall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill on tumblr: A Hoarse Whisper “Kiss Me”

A sharp hiss escapes between clenched teeth, and Althea swears the bruise—a lovely gift from a giant’s club—covers nearly her entire shoulder.

Cullen flinches, hand leaving her shoulder and grimacing hard. Althea laughs before she can stop herself, and that grimace very quickly dissolves into a rather loud frown. It does very little to discourage the giggle still bubbling in her chest, and Althea has to press a palm to her lips to stifle herself. 

“No, it’s—“ She can’t find it in herself to continue, not with the way Cullen sits back with a petulant little huff of breath. His arms cross over his chest,  ~~pouting~~  frowning emphatically at her. “Cullen—” He pulls back when she reaches for him, shifting just a little beyond her reach.

But Althea is nothing if not stubborn, and she persists, leaning toward him until she’s crawled into his lap, fingers closed around the front of his shirt to keep him from squirming away.

(The little quirk of his lips, the poor attempt to appear displeased, doesn’t escape her notice.)

Her head cants, lighthearted grin darkening into something almost predatory, “is my Commander throwing a tantrum?” 

Cullen pauses, blinks; Althea can see the blush that arises from beneath the collar of his shirt. Absently, her fingers follow its trail, chasing the flushed skin from his collar bone, fingers ghosting over the stubble on his neck, his jaw. Beneath her, Cullen shudders.

“ _Your_ Commander, hmm?” His voice, when he finally finds it again, sounds an octave deeper, the words slow and teasing. The pout is gone now, replaced by the slow curl of his lips, and when Althea meets his gaze, she finds his pupils eclipsing nearly the entirety of his eyes. 

“Yes.” Althea’s normally more articulate than that, she thinks, but she can feel the heat on his skin, the thunderous rhythm of his heartbeat. There’s little else she can focus on. “ _Mine.”_

Cullen chuckles, the sound of it sending shivers down her spine—electric, terrifying,  _addictive._  Althea’s fairly certain he can feel her heartbeat, too, the way it stutters when his fingers press into her hip, the way it races when he leans closer to her.

He watches her with reverence; open admiration, tenderness—and  _need_.

Althea has no wish to deny him of that need.

“ _Kiss me.”_ It’s a breathless command, a whisper that barely leaves her before Cullen does  _just_  that. He swallows her gasp with a moan, fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her closer,  _closer._  His teeth worry into her bottom lip before he pushes his tongue into her mouth; he tastes like iron and honey, and Althea could  _drown_  in him _._ Cullen’s hand slips beneath the hem of her shirt, and fire dances over her skin where his fingers trace scorching lines over the length of her spine.

She utters a soft whine when his lips leave hers, but it just as quickly dissolves into a sigh when he presses kisses to the column of her neck. In some moments, they’re soft, little more than the lightest brush of his lips, the heat of his breath on her skin; in others, they’re opened-mouthed, fervent,  _hungry._

_“_ Yours.” It leaves him in a growl, teeth on skin as his hands move to pull at the laces of her shirt.


End file.
